


Not Just With His Hands

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cordelia POV, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Angel's touch is the gentlest thing Cordelia has ever known.





	Not Just With His Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt on comment-fic (http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/813696.html?thread=103331712#t103331712): Any, any/any, touch
> 
> The title is taken from this quote by Tahereh Mafi: “All I ever wanted was to reach out and touch another human being not just with my hands but with my heart.”

Angel's touch is the gentlest thing Cordelia has ever known. Without his soul, Angel's hands have hurt and maimed so many, but Cordelia has only known comfort from his touch.  
  
It starts so subtly, a companionable nudge to the shoulder or a feather-light touch to her arm here and there. It progresses eventually to fingertips stroking over her forehead and cheeks and a firm, yet gentle grip on her shoulders to keep her upright during a vision. Lately, there's been the embraces she can just melt into, Angel's arms holding her so tightly and his palm pressing against the middle of her spine.  
  
As welcome as Angel's touches are, they're also frustrating as hell. Each tentative moment of contact sends tingling sparks through her body that she just can't ignore. Neither can Angel. Cordy can read the reluctance in his body when he draws away from an embrace, and she's seen the way that he stares at her but quickly averts his gaze once he realizes that she's caught him.  
  
Cordelia is the first one to initiate a touch that can't be construed as friendship. She shuts her eyes, stretches herself up to meet his face, presses her lips to his, and silently prays that she isn't making a huge mistake. For a couple of horrifying seconds, Angel is frozen, but soon enough, he's wrapping his arm around her back, pulling her entire front flush against his, and returning her kiss. Cordy sighs in relief, and Angel takes the opportunity to slip his tongue inside her mouth.  
  
By the time Cordelia pulls away to catch her breath, her fingers are buried in Angel's hair. Angel's eyes are watery and filled with affection, and then she feels his nose brushing against hers.  
  
Cordy giggles at the ticklish sensation. "Angel, what are you--"  
  
Angel's grin is blinding, and for a moment, Cordelia is worried about Angelus. _I know I'm a good kisser, but I'm not **that** good, right?_  
  
"I love you," Angel says. He doesn't say it like a confession, more like a simple and obvious statement of fact. The Earth is round, and Angel loves Cordelia Chase.  
  
Cordelia smiles, irresistibly overcome by Angel's giddy mood. "I love you, too."  
  
Angel's grin widens, and his eyes light up brighter than all the stars in the sky. His gaze moves down to her lips, and his smile fades to be replaced with a heated, hungry expression that makes Cordy shiver.  
  
She smirks. "You were thinking about kissing me again, weren't you?"  
  
Angel clears his throat awkwardly. "Well, I, uh..."  
  
Cordelia laughs. That's her stuttery, dorky manpire. She takes pity on him when she sees the nervous look on his face. Dumbass.  
  
Cordy pulls Angel's face down closer to hers. "You can, you know."  
  
Angel licks his lips before leaning less than an inch away. "Good."  
  
Cordelia closes her eyes when Angel kisses her again, and her hands drift down from his hair to touch the place where his neck meets the collar of his shirt. She thinks that she would be quite content to stay right here, touching Angel this way, for all of eternity.


End file.
